Operation Revive The Titanic
by JustSayuri
Summary: Six ambitious researchers set sail toward the Atlantic for a common goal. Document and revive the Titanic by creating two virtual simulations of the HMS Titanic, but they found more than they bargained for. A body. Preserved in ice and still living.
1. Chapter 1

The waves flowed peacefully, only disrupted by the white foam where the ship glided through. The sun rising slowly in the sky as the passengers on board the ship began to awaken to do what they'd came for. Except for one girl.

"Rosalina! Get your butt up, we got lot of work today. We'll be on site soon" Dan shook the fair skinned girl, sighing when she just swats his hand away and rolls onto her side. Dan ,with a smirk on his face, pulled the girls short red hair that came to just below the middle of her neck.

"Oi!" Rosalina immediately sat up and quickly remembered where she was and why she was there. With a sheepish smile she apologised to the boy just slightly older than her, "Sorry Dan!"

"Its fine rosy poesy, now get up." Dan smiled at his friend laughing when she lightly punched him in the arm for the stupid nickname. Once the boy left the room Rosalina stood up and began to get ready, putting on dark blue jeans, a long sleeved white button up shirt and plain black heels finished with natural make up, her little hoop earrings running all up her ears and her great grandmothers gold ring. She also put small black clips in her hair to push back her hair out her face and grabbed her note book and paper work then walked out the room and headed down to the lower decks where the meeting was.

"Rose, wait up!" A blond haired girl came running up to her whilst she was on her way to the board room.

"Lizzy, what's up?" Rosalina asked her dear childhood friend, they'd been two of the main seven to organise this operation and had been dreaming of it since they met.

"Here," Lizzy passed her a few pieces of paper, "First check up of the tools evaluation and current weather patterns."

"Thanks Liz, I couldn't have done this without your help." Rosalina thanked as they arrived, holding the door open. "Coming?"

"Nah, give me the debrief later. I got to go organize all the mechanics and make sure they now how things are gonna run today. C'ya!" Lizzy walked away to the nearest stairway to the upper decks while Rosalina entered the board room to see the rest of the main crew performing the operation.

"Just who we were waiting for, I don't believe we've had a chance to formally meet yet, Rosalina. I'm Liam." The tallest in the room stood up and shock her free hand that wasn't holding papers.

"No, I'm sad that we haven't until now. Its really an honour working with you guys, and feel free to call me Rose." She sat in the last seat left around the table next to two people ,who Rosalina had know for a long time through trying to get this project approved, Ava and Noah. Ava had dark, tightly curled hair and deep chocolate eyes, she was a very optimistic girl who never stopped cracking jokes. Noah ,on the other hand, was very mild mannered and a total sweat heart. He had chestnut brown hair that flopped in his eyes. There was a strawberry blond haired boy sat next to Liam and the free chair which had been intended for Lizzy. Rosalina assumed he was William, she had messaged and skyped him on many evenings for final preparations of the operation and ship.

"No, its an honour to work with you. Both you and Lizbeth kicked this whole thing off practically by yourselves." Liam complemented from across the table, the two girls were the loudest voices of the group by connections, through many friends and co-workers.

"Speaking of Lizbeth, isn't she supposed to be with us?" Noah inquired quietly, asking what the others hadn't got the chance to yet.

"She is making sure the mechanics are fully aware of the plan for today, she asked me to give her the run down afterwards." After the explanation they went over the meticulously planned operation, making sure every thing would go to plan. They'd spent months waiting for such an opportunity and they were not going to waste it.

After an hour they had gone over every aspect of it, Liam and Ava headed up deck to join Lizbeth with a detailed note sheet from Rosalina whilst her, William and Noah headed to one of the lowest decks to the control room. The put on their headsets and focused on a camera that showed the other three inside a small camera equipped submarine along with some workers standing outside of them ready for the signal.

"We're all ready' just give us the word." Liz's voice came from the headsets, confident and excited.

"Alright, Operation Revive The Titanic: Begin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, fifteen minutes left until you need to head on back to the surface. Finish checking up on section 1 quickly, Liz." I ordered through the headpiece I was wearing, roughly sketching everthing on my IPad so i could refine it later and only looking up art the screen occasionally.

"You got it, Rosey posey." Liz' voice came from the headset followed by silence with the exception of their submarine engine.

"…Rose, William, Noah, you might want to see this." I looked up from my iPad to the main screen which showed the feed from the submarine cameras, dropping my iPad pen in the process. Right there, in a block of ice, was a perfectly preserved human body. Frozon in time.

"Rose, what do we do?" Noah asked, looking at me like I knew what to do.

"We continue as expected, Lizbeth, Liam and Ava will return to the ship as scheduled and I'll speak with the mechanics. The afternoon trip will be about recovering that body, I trust the two of you to inform the others of this slight change of plan." I ordered with a fake sense of confidence before hurrying out of the room quickly, cursing whoever designed the ship to be so damn big and why i thought heels to be a good idea.

"Dan!" I callled when I finally found the boy, my breath coming in the form of laboured pants and my heart beating like there was no blood in my body already in an effort to push oxygen to my legs.

"Whats up, Roseyposey?" Dan asked, a cheeky smile forever etched onto his face and rosy cheeks

"Do you have the equipment to bring something about the size of a human on board?" I inquired with slightly more rexlaxed breath, _'if this doesnt work then i havent got a clue what we're gonna do, plus paperwork'._

"Yeah, i got the equipment, do you want me to get it ready to put on the submarine for Liz?"

"Yes, quickly enough to keep on schedule if you can."

* * *

"Rosalina?" Liams voice called from the doorway, he was leaning against it with a smirk on his face and held his bare wrist up and tapping on it like there was a watch there.

"Oh, um... I didnt see you there, sorry." I apologized, standing up from my chair and walking over to him.

"Are you gonna have lunch or not, rosy~?" He asked, voice sweet and charming.

"U-um, right... of course!" I said without noticing my cheeks heating up as he grabbed my hand and walked with me.

The mess hall was simple and plain, like what you'd see in a school, with basic tables. We stood in line with trays and got food before we sat with Liz, Liam, Noah, Ava and William.

"Dan has all the equipment set up for the next trip and everything will be going according to plan, I thought you'd like to know, rose." Liz informed me as we ate, me just nodding in acknowledgment as my mouth was stuffed with food.

A school like bell alerted all of us that our lunch break was over and we all walked into our postions.

"Operation Revive The Titanic: Trip Two- GO."


End file.
